horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Memento Mori
Memento Mori is the third episode of season three of ''ZombieApocalypse'''' ''and the eighteenth overall episode of the series. The roleplay took place on October 11, 2016. Full Cast * Annie Juran as Talla * Melanie Putzo as Marilyn * October Amat as Roswell * Energeon as Texas * Mattey Juran as Finn * Kyrosnag as Jax * Casey Tuqiri as Tessa * Africaa Amat as Vida * Jordan Garcia as Jonny * Lissa Elton as Liv * Lulu Malik as AJ Yoshida Episode Synopsis Roswell entered the cabin, looking his and Virginia's bed and the items they'd collected for the baby. He picked up a stuffed rabbit that he'd found scavenging and given to her, sitting down on the bed he hugged it and began to sob into it. Texas, who was looking to count his medical supplies, found Roswell and attempted to comfort him but he shouted at Texas, telling him to "leave me the fuck alone," before storming out. Out in the camp, Jax found Finn reloading and checking all the guns and ammo, the pair chatted for a bit about recent events. Texas came over and the trio briefly talked about Roswell, when Jax asked how he was doing, Texas told them about Roswell yelling at him. They agreed to keep an eye on him, hoping that nothing would happen with him. Finn told them that Tessa had been acting strangely since Roswell shot Tori, Jax realized what was wrong and told them how Riley had been murdered in front of her by Diana and went off to talk to her. Inside the tent, Vida and Jonny spoke. Jonny was still convinced that the group was bad news and was still fearful for his life. Vida tried to talk him down again, asking Jonny to give them a chance, but he shot her down this time, telling her he thought it was time to get back to their old group. Talla walked in, quickly hushing the conversation, and asked them what they were talking about, Vida confessed that Jonny was still having doubts about the group due to thinking Tori was murdered, causing him to storm out. Talla gave almost no response, only telling her that he would need to calm down or leave, also lying and telling Vida that Tori had shot herself after killing Virginia. Jax approached Tessa, asking to sit with her. She agreed and the pair sat in silence for a moment before Jax asked her if she wanted to talk about what was bothering her. Tessa began to say that she was afraid to stay in the group and didn't feel like she belonged there anymore, Jax then leveled with her grief for Riley by telling her about losing Joan. They continued to talk, telling each other about their parents, and Jax was able to convince Tessa to stay, offering her a chocolate bar and then telling her to relax as he'd take her shift for the day. As Roswell mourned by Virginia's grave, Marilyn walked by and spotted him. She approached him, trying to comfort him, although he was hostile to her at first. After talking a bit, he began to cry and confessed that he just reacted without thinking when he killed Tori and that he didn't mean to or realize what happened until it was too late, Vida had been walking by and was shocked to hear this. As Marilyn continued to try and comfort him, Roswell started to hear a voice in his head telling him that Marilyn was lying, but also that he needed to end his pain. Roswell's mind split momentarily, leaving him to either shoot himself or Marilyn. As the gun went off, the scene went black, leaving who died a mystery. Elsewhere in the wastes, Liv was seen alive and well but being chased by several zombies. As she ran through an old ruin to escape them, a staircase broke and she fell to the ground. Just as the zombies prepared to attack her, AJ Yoshida appeared and killed them, saving Liv. She quickly grabbed her by the hand, telling her to run, and they escaped together. Trivia * First appearance of Liv since Murphy's Law. * First appearance of AJ Yoshida.